Conventionally, when a load such as a compressor of an outdoor unit of an air conditioner is driven, an inverter has been used in order to control the driving in some cases. Thus, efforts to reduce standby power are made in view of power saving. In addition, there are, e.g., Patent Documents 1 to 5 as documents related to the present invention.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-211253    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-311436    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-205627    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-333365    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-346425